Hitomi
How Hitomi joined the Tourney Upon hearing about the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament, Hitomi reunites with Leifang and the two of them set off a journey to train together. While training at a circus that's still under construction, the pair does a friendly sparring match against Brad Wong and Eliot. They are then invited to the tournament by Zack, who does so humorously by launching himself into the air with the human cannon. Later, Hitomi and Leifang travel to South America to continue their training. There, they spot Jann Lee being recruited by Zack into joining the tournament. Knowing that they need to do their own training, they spar against each other to improve their skills. After the fight, the two of them go their own ways, promising each other to meet again at the tournament. While on her own, Hitomi runs into Ayane, who's trying to find Kasumi's clone. Hitomi asks if she's entering the fifth tournament, but Ayane said she isn't, while chastising her choice of clothing for training. The two women battle it out for a bit and Ayane leaves to continue her search. At the tournament, Hitomi defeats Mila in the quarterfinals and Eliot in the semifinals. Before the finals, Hitomi reunites with Hayate, proudly telling him that she needs to win one more fight and she'll be champion. She then asks him if he could spar with her, telling him that her muscles are a bit tight. Hayate grants her request and they spar together. After the fight, they wish each other good luck, and then Hayate departs with Ayane. Hitomi is defeated by Jann Lee in the finals, making her the runner-up of the tournament. After loss in the fifth DOA Tournament, Hitomi trains with Leifang for a special tournament they've been invited to, the second Smash Bros. Tourney. As the two skinny dipped one day, they are nearly challenged by a long-thought dead samurai, Musashi Akatsuki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her hands near her waist. After the announcer calls her name Raises her right hand and lowers it in a fist as the camera zooms saying "I'm ready." Special Moves Shien (Neutral) Hitomi swipes her left arm, then thrusts her hand, then chops her right hand down. Kojin-Banjo (Side) Hitomi swings her right hand, then punches two times, knocking her opponent away. Shorin (Up) Hitomi jumps into the air with two kicks. Zangetsu (Down) Hitomi jumps at the opponent with a knee kick, then a spin kick, then hops kicking the opponent away. Shinjin Kanshu (Hyper Smash) Hitomi runs at her opponent and if she hits, does four punches, then a jumping punch, then a jumping kick, then grabs the opponent's arm, twists it, then kicks him/her sky high. Oni Kaze Ranbu (Final Smash) hitomi does three kicks from bottom to top. If they hit, she follows by giving the opponent a serioes of ten punches and kicks, then jumps up and spin kicks the opponent's jaw, knocking him/her away. Bonus Costumes Hitomi_-_Costume_03.jpg|Karate Hitomi Hitomi_-_Costume_04.jpg|Fußball Hitomi bikinihitomi.png|Bikini Hitomi Karate Hitomi Hitomi's first Bonus Costume is her karate gear that she had as her second costume in Dead or Alive 3. To unlock, one must clear Classic with Hitomi without continuing. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've earned Hitomi's karate gear! Now she's ready to kick ass!" Then, highlight Hitomi and press Minus once. Fußball Hitomi Hitomi's secodn Bonus Costume is her fußball costume. To unlock, one must kill 70 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl. After the 70th Fighting Alloy is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Set, wandern! You've opened up Hitomi's fußball costume! Touchdown immenent!" Then, highlight Hitomi and press Minus Twice. Bikini Hitomi Hitomi's third Bonus Costume is her purple bikini with dots from Dead or Alive Xtreme 3. To unlock, one must clear Break the Barrels Level 2 with Hitomi. After all the barrels are destroyed, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Sexy looks, you've unlocked Hitomi's bikini!" Then, highlight Hitomi and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Hitomi raises her hand and lowers it in a fist saying "My fists are on fire!" #Hitomi spins and sets her hands together with a giggle, then lowers them and says "Hey, I won!" #Hitomi punches, then spin kicks, then poses saying "I just keep getting stronger!" On-Screen Appearance Hitomi kicks through a Japanese room divider and says "We fight!" Trivia *Hitomi's rival is an undead two-sword samurai named Musashi Akatsuki. *Hitomi shares her English voice actress with May. *Hitomi shares her Japanese voice actress with Chie Satonaka. *Hitomi shares her French voice actress with Lu Amano and Dewgong. *Hitomi shares her German voice actress with Narancia Ghirga, Plessie and Candy Kong. *Hitomi shares her Arabic voice actress with Blue Proton, Leo T., Marida Cruz (in the Kshatriya), Mature, Shermie, Junko Jenko (in Gun Ez), Fearow, Sarah Jones, Prairie Dawn, Koloktos, Mey-Rin, Sharon, Frolaytia Capistrano, Jeanne d'Arc and Killua Zoldyck. *Hitomi shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Haman Karn (in the Qubeley). Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume